tamafandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Go! Tama Adventure!
Text Deutsch: Cha_Mom: Hier ist dein Umhang, deine Mütze und deine Becher. Du siehst so süß aus Chamametchi. Cha_Dad: Jetzt bist du bereit für ein Abenteuer. Hapihapitchi: Ja, ich glaube, dass du bereit bist. Chamametchi: Ich bin bereit für Halloween. Cha_Mom:Ich kann es nicht glauben. Vor ein paar Wochen warst du noch ein kleines Baby. Aber jetzt bist du bereit für dein erstes Halloween. Lovelin: Hallo. Es ist Zeit Halloween auf dem Tamagotchi Planeten zu feiern. Chamametchi:Lovelin ist im Fernsehen. Lovelin: Zu dieser Zeit des Jahres wirst du viele Kinder aus Kingforest sehen, die versuchen es zum Pumpkin Soap Lake zu schaffen. Die alte Tradition besagt, dass das Kind, welches aus dem mysteriösen See trinkt ein starkes und fröhliches Tamagotchi wird. Alle Kinder akzeptieren die Herausforderung. Keine Ausnahmen, es is ein Teil unserer Tradition. Ich gehe davon aus, dass alle von euch wissen wie wichtig der Erhalt der Traditionen auf dem Planeten der Tamagotchi ist. Denkt daran: Seid vorsichtig und habt Spaß an Halloween und lasst den Zauber beginnen. An alle kleinen Kinder, die zusehen, hört sorgfältig zu: Sobald ihr am Kürbisssuppensee angekommen seit, kehrt zurück bevor es dunkel wird. Versprecht ihr es mir? Chamametchi: Alles klar! Mammi, Pappi, seid ihr zum Kürbisssuppensee an Halloween gegangen als ihr klein wart? Cha_Dad: Natürlich sind wir zu dem See gegangen Chamametchi. Cha_Mum: Ja, es war unvergesslich. Im_Mum:Du siehst so bezaubernd aus Imotchi. Ich kann mich daran erinnern als Memetchi in deinem Alter war. Stimmts Papa? Im_Dad:Ja, ich stimme dir zu. Sie war so süß. Imotchi: Meine Schwester ist auch wirklich zum Pumpkin Soup Lake gegeangen? Hat sie ihn gefunden? Im_Dad: Natürlich Schätzchen. Vielleicht ist das ihre geheime Energie. Du weißt wie lebhaft sie ist. Imotchi: Fantastisch! Falls meine Schwester den See gefunden hat, wird das Abenteur ein Kinderspiel seien. Kikitchi: Ich brauche nur noch meine Kürbismütze, dann bin ich fertig. Ki_Dad: Oh Liebling. Ki_Mum: Ich bin hier. Schau Junge! Das ist eine der besten Halloweenmützen, angefertigt vom besten Handwerker auf dem Planeten der Tamagotchi und es hat ein einzigartiges Design. Ki_Dad: Als ich in deinem Alter war habe ich es während Halloween getragen. Kikitchi: Aber... Du kannst das nicht eine Mütze nennen. Ich kann ganz genau sehen, dass das ein Gemurkse ist. Ki_Mum/Ki_Dad: Versuch es. Kikitchi: Ich kann damit nicht gehen. Memetchi: Kommt schon Jungs! Beilung! Wir sind fast dort. Der Wald des Königs. Das bringt alte Erinnerungen zurück. Kuchipatchi: Es sieht so aus, als ob die drei noch nicht da sind. Mametchi: Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles ist unter Kontrolle. Wie ich erwähnt habe, hat Chamametchi noch geschlafen. Memetchi: Ich habe auch gesehen wie Inmotchi schläft. Kuchipatchi: Klingt perfekt! Wir warten auf sie, um sie zu Tode zu erschrecken. Mametchi: Ich wette, dass ihr euch fragt, warum wir das tuen. Es fing gestern an. Memetchi: Oh, das ist großartig.Morgen geht ih zum Wald des Königs. Chamametchi: Imotchi und Kikitchi, das wird ein großartiges Abenteuer. Mametchi: Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als wir drei zum Wald des Königs gegangen sind. Es war eine tolle Erfahrung. Kikitchi: Ich möchte uch etwas über den Kürbisssuppensee fragen: Nach was schmeckt er? Memetchi: Kommm schon Kikitchi. Du sorgst dich um etwas, dass keine große Sache ist.Zuerst müsst ihr den Weg zum Kürbisssuppensee finden. Das wird nicht leicht.. Kuchipatchi: Sie hat Recht. Der Wald des Königs ist so groß. Chamametchi: Stop! Ihr macht mir Angst. Kikitchi: Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird ein Kinderspiel.Um ehrlich zu seien, ich frage mich, ob ihr den mysteriösen See wirklich gefunden habt. Ich wette, dass ihr so verängstigt wart und im Wald augegeben habt. Kuchipatchi: Was redest du da Kikitchi? Ich habe den verdammten See gefunden. Kikitchi: Entschuldige. Ich glaube dir nicht. Kuchipatchi: Glaube mir Kikitchi. Imotchi: Vielleicht war es ein wunder. Außerdem bist du mit meiner verwirrten SChwetser gegangen, stimmt´s? Memetchi: Was meinst du damit Imotchi? Imotchi: Komm schon. Du kommst in der Mitte der Straße immer durcheinander und das sagt mir, dass ihr euch im Wald verlaufen habt. Mametchi: Sie wissen alles. Imotchi: Letzte Woche sind wir losgegangen, um was zu essen zu holen und durch den Regen warst du orientierungslos. Ich musste die Kontrolle übernehmen und dich nach Hause bringen. Ohne mich hätten wir ewig gebraucht. Memetchi: Auf keinen Fall! Das war ein Unfall. Es passiert nicht oft. Du hattest nur Glück und hast einen Weg nach HAuse gefunden. Imotchi. Du liegst falsch, es war kein Glück. Memetchi: Doch war es! Mametchi: Bitte kämpft nicht. Entspann dich Memetchi. Chamametchi: '''Beruhige dich. Kämpfe nicht mit deiner Schwester Imotchi. Fortsetztung folgt. ''Englisch:' Cha_Mom: Here is your cape, your hat and your mug. You look so cute Chamametchi. Cha_Dad: Now you are ready for some adventure. Hapihapitchi: Yeah, I think you are. Chamametchi: I am ready for Halloween Cha_Mom: I can´t believe it. A few weeks ago you were just a little baby. But now you are ready for your first Halloween. Lovelin: Hello. It is time to celebrate Halloween day on the Tamagotchi planet. Chamametchi: Lovelin is on TV. Lovelin: At this time of the year you´ll see a lot of kids all over Kingforest trying to take it to the Pumpkin Soup Lake. The old tradition says that the kid who drinks from the mysterious lake, will become a strong and happy Tamagotchi. So all the kids accept this challenge. No exceptions, it is part of the tradition. I suppose all of you know how important it is to keep our traditions on Tamagotchi planet. So remember be safe and have fun on Halloween and let the magic begin. And for all the little ones who are watching listen carefully: Once you get to Pumpkin Soap Lake please go back before it gets dark. Do you guys promise me? Chamametchi: Alright! Mummy Daddy, when you were little did you go to Pumpkin Soap Lake on Halloween day? Did you? Cha_Dad: Of course we went to the lake Chamametchi. Cha_Mum: Yes, it was unforgetable. Im_Mum:You look so adorable Imotchi. I remember when Memetchi was about he same age. Right Papa? Im_Dad: Yes, i agree she was so cute. Imotchi: My sister really went to the Pumpkin Soup Lake, too? Did she find it? Im_Dad: Of course dear. Maybe that´s the secret energie. You know how lively she is. Imotchi: Awesome! If my sister found this lake, this adventure will be a piece of cake. Kikitchi: I only need my pumpkin hat and I´ll be ready. Ki_Dad: Oh darling. Ki_Mum: I am here. Look son! This is one of the finest Halloween hats made by the best craftsman on the Tamagotchi planet and it has a very unique design. Ki_Dad: When I was about your age I used it during Halloween. Kikitchi: But... You can´t call that a hat. I can clearly see it is a mess. Ki_Mum/Ki_Dad: Try it. Kikitchi: I can´t walk with this. Memetchi: Come on boys! Hurry! We are almost there. The Kingforest. This brings back old memories. Kuchipatchi: It seems the three are not here. Mametchi: Don´t worry everything is under control. Chamametchi, as i mentioned, was still sleeping. Memetchi: Yeah i saw Imotchi sleeping, too. Kuchipatchi: Sounds perfect. We wait for them to scare the pants of them. Mametchi: I bet that you are wondering why we are doing this. It all started yesterday: Memetchi: Oh that´s great. Tomorrow You go to Kingforest. Chamametchi: Imotchi and Kikitchi this will be a great adventure. Mametchi: I remember when the three of us went to Kingforest. It was a great experience. Kikitchi: I want to ask you something about the Pumpkin Soup Lake: How does it taste? Memetchi: Come on Kikitchi. You are worried about something that is not a big deal. First you need to find the way to Pumpkin Soup Lake. It is not as easy as I can think. Kuchipatchi: She is right. The Kingforest is so big. Chamametchi: Stop! You are scaring me. Kikitchi: Don´t worry it´ll be a piece of cake. In fact it makes me wonder, if you really found that mysterious lake. I bet you got so scared, you fainted in the forest. Kuchipatchi: What are you talking about Kikitchi? I found that f..king lake. Kikitchi: Sorry I don´t believe you. Kuchipatchi: Believe me Kikitchi. Imotchi: Maybe it was a miracle. Besides, you went with my confused sister, right? Memetchi: What do u mean by that Imotchi? Imotchi: Come on. You always get confused in the middle of the road and that tells me you got lost in the forest. Mametchi: They know everything. Imotchi: Last week we went to buy dinner and the rain made you disoriented and I had to take on control of the situation and bring you home. If it wasn´t for me it would have taken us forever. Memetchi: No way! That was an accident. It doesn´t happen very often. You only got lucky and found a way back home. Imotchi. You are wrong it wasn´t luck. Memetchi: Yes it was! Mametchi: Please don´t fight. Relax Memetchi. Chamametchi: Calm down. don´t fight with your sister Imotchi. Kuchipatchi: I feel so frustraded. We should teach them a lesson and go to Kingforest to scare them out of their pants. It´s payback time. Memetchi: Sounds great Kuchipatchi Mametchi: But Memetchi... Memetchi: If I go there I see with my own eyes if imotchi gets lost in the Kingforest. Mametchi: Kuchipatchi, Memetchi. You be acting a little kiddy to scare them like that. Kuchipatchi: Who cares? Memetchi: Yeah, you are right. Memetchi: Alight boys let´s get to work. Kuchipatchi: Yeah. Mametchi: But don´t get me wrong. Black: Are you kidding me? There is a lake with mysterius powers and if you drink from it, you become powerful? Red: That´s right big brother. Lovelin was talking about it on her TV show. Black: I see everybody knows it as Pumpkin Soup Lake. We can´t waste time, we must take over that lake. Red: You want to take over the lake? Black: You heard me boys. Once we got there. I will be more powerful than any other Tamagotchi. Red and Green this must be the shortcut to Tamagotchi planet domination. If we can take over the lake, we can take over the world. Chamametchi: Oh you look so cute Imotchi Imotchi: You do, too Chamametchi. Kikitchi: I finally made it. Sorry guys. Chamametchi: Oh, hi Kikitchi. Kikitchi: Why are you screaming? Chamametchi: Kikitchi, why are u wearing that mask? Kikitchi: Please don´t ask. Come on let´s go. Mametchi: Their will be here any minute. Kuchipatchi: We are waiting for you Kikitchi. Memetchi: Hopefully those three get confused and lost. Kikitchi, Chamametchi, Imotchi singing: Where is that delicious Pumpkin Soup Lake? It is hiding in Kingforest thats for sure. Let´s be great and find the Pumpkin Soup Lake. Once we find the lake we´ll find a magic potion. Let´s go on, let´s go. Chamametchi: Over here Kikitchi hurry. Kikitchi: Yeah. Chamametchi: Oh look that cute bird. I just love them. Imotchi: ... Kikitchi: Maybe the bird is showing us the way. Kikitchi, Chamametchi, Imotchi singing: Where is this delicious Pumpkin Soup Lake? Red: Where is that Pumpkin Soap Lake? Black: Where is it? Mametchi: What is taking them so long? Memetchi: It´s been hours since we are here '''Kuchipatchi: '''I begin to feel sleepy. Chamametchi: Look Imotchi a cute little flower. It is so beautiful. Imotchi: You are right. Kikitchi: Yahoo! Chamametchi: Knock it off! Stop scaring us like that! Kikitchi (singing): Where is this delicious Pumpking Soap Lake? Chamametchi: Kikitchi! Are you ok? Kikitchi: Yeah, perfectly fine. Come on, what are we waiting for? Danke an Red_MBanette!